Untitled
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: I guess it turned into a prequel. Let me know if you think of an appropriate title. Prequel to 'Boomerang'.


July 19, 1999

0515 Local  
USS PATRICK HENRY  
OFF THE COAST OF NAPLES, ITALY 

Harm's POV

It's really ridiculous that I'm up this early but I can't help it. I'm getting four days liberty in one of the most beautiful places in the world and I'm going to have one of the most beautiful women in the world at my side. I had somehow conned Mac into taking some leave time to spend my liberty with me; of course, what she didn't know was that I had a special goal for these four days. I was going to make her my wife, even if it killed me.

After performing all of my duties and checking with the CAG and the Petty Officer keeping watch, I made my way down the dock seeing some American faces; mostly those waiting for their husbands or wives to exit the carrier so they could enjoy a small vacation. Mac stood to the back of the crowd, her low-rise jeans and snuck tank seemed way more comfortable then the stuffy uniform I was in.

"Hey sailor," she greeted stretching on her toes to slip her arms around my neck in a tight hug, "you wouldn't believe how much I've missed you."

"I think I've got some clue," I replied in a whisper loosening my grasp, but not letting her leave the circle of my arms. "I told you, you didn't have to meet me here, this is early for you to be up, you are on vacation remember?"

"Yes I remember but I couldn't wait to see you, you've missed some stuff the past month and a half," she broke the circle of my arms as she walked towards a small café/diner just off the dock and outside her hotel.

"Like what? You get married or something? I hope not." It started as a joke only to realize it could be real.

"No, but AJ gave his first smile, and Tiner held a baby for the first time," she reached into her back pocket handing me a small case of photos, "These are from the Fourth of July party."

I flipped through a couple coming upon one of Mac sound asleep on a lounge chair, our godson sleeping comfortably against her breast as her hands held him protectively to her, "Can I keep this?"

"They're all yours everyone else had their own set, I thought you might like one too," she smiled, "so what do you have planned for these four beautiful days in Italy?"

"Well I've used some special connections to get us reservations a nice little bistro for tonight and depending on that I'll let you know," I replied cryptically, just as the waiter arrived to take our order.

1955 Local  
SMALL ITALIAN BISTRO  
NAPLES, ITALY 

Mac's POV

It's a good thing Harm warned me about the dress, otherwise I would look like a fool in my jeans and t-shirt; Harm was even in his dress whites. "Reservations?" The gentlemen at the small desk asked when we approached.

"Rabb, party of 2," Harm supplied, shuffling a little and pulling at his collar.

"Ah, right this way Commander," he smiled pleasantly towards me as Harm pulled the chair for me to be seated.

"Thank you," Harm smiled, as the gentleman turned away, "did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he turned his attentions toward me.

"Only about 100 times since you showed up at my room," I replied, setting my hand in his as he placed his palm up on the table, "what's really going on here?"

"Well Major, I've decided something," he started, "I know this is going to sound totally stupid but I figured I'd let you know that I love you, and I want to spend my life with you."

"Harm--" I started only to be cut off by our server asking about drinks and meals. Harm ordered for both of us, the perfect 'Officer and Gentlemen' as always. "What do you want me to say to that?"

"If you don't feel it than tell me otherwise I want to hear you respond the same way," he took hold of my hands again.

"Then, I only have one thing to say—I love you too," Harm let out a small cry before leaning across the table to bestow a kiss upon my lips.

2106 Local  
SMALL ITALIAN BISTRO  
NAPLES, ITALY 

Dinner was filled with sweet little nothings and more than a few 'I love you's. I had just ordered a delicious looking chocolate cake when Harm started to chuckle. "What?"

"You never get full, do you?" he smiled leaning forward placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"You know it," I laughed, watching as he stood up, "where you going?"

"Nowhere," he stood next to my chair before squatting to look me in the eye, "I would get on one knee, but I need the pants clean for the ceremony."

My breath caught in my throat when I caught sight of what rested in his open palm, "H-H-Harm, what?"

"I've already told you that I love you. And I think I mentioned that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up one morning to hear you puking your guts out, just to find out that we're going to have a baby. I want to get stuck in the elevator while you're in labor in the Admiral's office. I want it all and I want it with you, so I'm asking you now. Sarah Mackenzie, will you marry me?" he looked so cute, with flyboy grin in place and ring poised at the end of the third finger of my left hand.

"Yes," was all I could utter before his lips caressed mine, the ring making it to my finger after we broke for a few seconds, "I love you too."

The waiter interrupted our quiet moment, "could we get that to go and the check?" Harm asked pulling me tight "Actually just bring the cake," he took out two one hundred dollars bills and laid them on the table.

Even though it wasn't Italian money the waiter seemed very pleased with his tip for the evening. "Umm, and where exactly are we going in such a hurry?" I asked finding a tender spot on his neck that caused him to groan.

"Well, I've got to make love to my beautiful fiancée and then we've got a wedding to plan," he replied taking the box and my hand pulling us from the restaurant. The short walk from the Bistro to the hotel was filled with mild groping; by the time we reached the elevator it turned into a full fledged make out session, I groaned feeling his hand squeezing my six. We fumbled through the door, Harm dropping the chocolate cake and key card on the nightstand as we dropped to the bed.

0146Local  
MAC'S HOTEL  
NAPLES, ITALY 

Harm's POV

I reached out in my half awake state hoping to pull Mac closer only to discover her not there. Raising my head I was hoping last night hadn't been a dream. I glanced toward the small table situated in the corner near the window.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" I asked sitting up a little more.

"I got hungry," she motioned to the half-eaten piece of cake sitting in front of her, "try this, it's the best cake I've ever tasted."

I received the bite she held for me smiling as she groaned a little at the erotic play I made with my tongue around the fingers of cake. "You are always hungry," I almost laughed.

"Well now that you're awake I think I'm hungry for something else," she practically jumped from the chair she was in, into my arms as we fumbled back to the bed.

0630 Local  
MAC'S HOTEL  
NAPLES, ITALY 

This time when I woke up, with quite a weight on my chest only to realize that my fiancée was taking up residence there. "It's about time you woke up," she whispered into my neck where her face was buried.

"I'm sorry," I placed a small kiss in her hair, hugging her tighter, "we've got to get up."

"Why?" she whimpered when I pulled the sheets from around us.

"Well if we get married now, we've got two days otherwise we'll probably be engaged for the next couple of months, or at least until you have leave time and I'm in port," I sighed into her hair feeling her shift her own weight onto her arms, "so what do you say?"

"I say I've got to find a dress," she replied pulling the sheet with her as she headed to the shower, "and you've got to find a location and some one to marry us."

An hour later I was stepping back on board in search of Tuna and Skates, hoping to use both of them as witnesses. "Hey Pappy, what are you doing back here, we all saw that gorgeous girl you were hooking up with last night," Tuna laughed when I stepped into our quarters.

"Looking for you actually I was hoping to talk you into being my best man," I replied.

"I know you think you're in love but what about this marine that you've been talking about for the past two months," Tuna started to scold my choice.

"I am in love with Mac which is why I'm going to marry her," I grinned reaching into my locker taking out the small velvet box that held our wedding bands.

"That hot woman, you hooked up with last night, is your marine major?" he asked jumping down from his bunk.

"Yep and she's agreed to marry me so grab your whites and help; go see if you can find someone willing to do the service, I've got to go find Skates," I replied grabbing the jacket to my whites and heading towards Skates' quarters.

"Hey Skates, you want to do me a favor," I asked leaning against the hatch.

"Sure Pappy just tell me what it is I need to do," she grinned.

"Thanks I came to ask you if you could possibly find the time to join me and my fiancée this evening for our nuptials," I grinned.

"She agreed?" she exclaimed, jumping up to give me a hug.

"Yes, now she is still at the hotel waiting for you so you can go get a dress while Tuna and I get everything else set up," I took my jacket heading towards the dock again. The officer in charge signed us both out and we were met by Tuna and Mac on the dock.

"Ladies, we'll see you around 1500 near the dock and then we'll be traveling to the remote destination I've found," I gave Mac a small kiss and pulled Tuna behind me as we headed towards a small church in town.

1435 Local  
DOCK OF US NAVAL BASE  
NAPLES, ITALY 

Mac's POV

Skates and I arrived early so we found a small place to sit and talk while we waited for the guys to get back, "so how long have you known you were in love with Harm?"

"A few years, but I didn't realize how much until he was out of my life for the past two months," I chuckled noticing some of the looks we were getting as we sat on the dock both dressed in bright sundresses mine white, hers blue, "I get the feeling he sort of felt the same way, but even if he hadn't brought it up this trip I would have and then hopefully we would at least be on the first step to where we are now."

"You two are early," Harm smiled stepping into our view, "are you ready?"

"Yes, where's Tuna?" Skates asked standing as Harm reached for my hand.

"Escorting the minister to his spot," Harm supplied leading us down a few streets until we reached the small gazebo on the beach where a minister stood with Tuna. "Now Skates if you could hold on to these for me?"

"Yes sir," she grinned accepting the small box he handed to her.

"Let's go people, the minister's only got about thirty minutes and then he's got a baptism to get to," Tuna announced taking a step towards us a positioning us in front of the gazebo.

The ceremony was simple and very much what I had always dreamed of, I noticed that the rings Harm had picked out for us were of white gold and matched my engagement ring. The minister offered to take a picture of the four of us with the ocean in the background. Tuna and Skates also took a few pictures of Harm and myself; we treated them to dinner and then returned to our hotel room for our honeymoon night.

July 22, 1999

0620 Local  
DOCK OF US NAVAL BASE  
NAPLES, ITALY 

Harm's POV

"I'm going to miss you," she hugged me tight keeping her mouth near my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll e-mail you every chance I get," I whispered hugging her tightly, "I've got to get on board."

"Promise you'll be careful?" she asked burying her face a little deeper and taking a deep breathe.

"More so than ever before, and hey I don't break promises," I lifted her chin up taking her mouth in a long kiss that promised of so much more to come but had to wait.

"I know," she whispered pulling me for at least one more kiss, "alright Commander get back on board, I've got a flight to catch."

"Well Mrs. Rabb, I hope I'll see you soon and do me a favor?" she nodded expectantly "beat Brumby at least once?"

"I plan on more than that," she hugged me again, "Love you."

"I love you too, this time I really have to get back on board," she nodded releasing my hand as our arms stretched to their full length.

August 1999

1356 ZULU  
USS PATRICK HENRY  
ADRIATIC SEA 

Mac's POV

I stepped off the COD on board the Patrick Henry, my eyes quickly picked out Harm. Even though his face and head were covered it was easy to pick out the 6'4" frame and stature. We both reached for a hug, it lasted longer than protocol allowed but it felt so good that I couldn't force myself to let go.

As we stepped through the hatch, and I took off my flight vest Harm came to attention, "Lt. Colonel? Ma'am," I sighed motioning to my silver oak leaves insignia.

"Oh, uh, this just happened I was going to tell you," I stuttered, trying to determine his feelings.

"My hardiest congratulations," he quickly cut me off.

"Thank you Commander," I replied, "at ease," I was becoming slightly annoyed. "Can we get to work? I could really use your help on this investigation the Russians are screaming bloody murder, the Pentagon doesn't know whether to go to war or dig a hole in the sand."

"I'm no longer with the JAG Corp ma'am, I'm an aviator," he was really getting on my nerves with this 'ma'am' business.

"Oh so your not one of us, you're one of them."

"I will of course obey any lawful orders that you give me, ma'am," he replied.

"I will try to keep them all lawful, then," I leaned a little closer, "except for the ones given in my quarters."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," that caused quite the smug grin on his face.

Harm's POV

"She talked to my RIO, sir" Buxton announced, as we entered the ready room.

"She's just doing her job," I quickly answered knowing it was the truth.

"She talked to the plane crew, the damn Russian Admiral, I mean I can get to some of these people before she does," Buxton continued ranting.

"Don't do it Buxton, she'll add obstruction of justice too," I warned taking my kneeboard from my locker.

"Those desk jockeys aren't going to be happy, until the X-man's butt is polishing a rack in Leavenworth," he just wouldn't stop.

"Look I know the Colonel I guarantee she's fair," I was torn here between being an aviator and one of the guys or sticking up for my wife.

"But does she understand," he interrupted, "you're up there with me, you know what it's like. C'mon, sir, you would've taken the shot wouldn't you?"

"I don't know that," I answered honestly. He kept going on about what it felt like, and what he was trained to do and how he would never get to use his training.

I quickly cut him off realizing that he was sharing information with me that would make me a key witness to the prosecution and made a quick escape.

1750 Local  
USS PATRICK HENRY  
ADRIATIC SEA 

Mac's POV

I thanked the cook as mashed potatoes were plopped on my plate. It seemed every one in the mess was staring at me as if I were the plague. The Russian Admiral was quick to approach and start congratulating me. He offered a seat at his table but I escaped going to sit with Harm instead.

"Why don't you give me the bubonic plague too, while you're at it?" he asked when I sat down.

"Do you want me to eat in my state room so the other boys don't get mad at you?" I asked a little accusingly.

"No, no stay," he sighed, "I should warn you though that meatloaf is a bad choice."

"Right," I turned my plate avoiding it, "thanks."

We continued with mild conversation as if we had never seen each other in Italy, or gotten married for that matter, up until Lt. Buxton walked up to the table. "Colonel Mackenzie may I have a word with you?" I took a deep breathe knowing this was coming, "Manslaughter, ma'am? It isn't right."

"Court martial will decide what's right, Lt" I answered.

"I was doing what I was supposed to do," he answered taking a seat, "What I was trained to do."

"This is not the time or the place," I quieted our conversation to an almost whisper.

"Ask the Commander, he'll tell you ma'am," Buxton quickly answered.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking a little suspiciously at Harm.

"What I did, why I did it," he answered, he was never going to learn at this rate. "He understands, I told him what happened."

"You told him everything?" I asked becoming aware that Harm was now my key witness.

"Yes ma'am," he answered sure that he was proving some kind of point.

"Well then you just put him on my witness list Lt." I replied giving up on trying to eat dinner.

"Wait a minute--" Harm started to interrupt.

"You can't do that," he spoke as if he hadn't even heard Harm.

"Actually, I can," I replied, Harm chipping in to my sentiments.

"Because Commander Rabb is my lawyer," now I was really becoming confused.

"What?" Harm seemed just a little upset and shocked.

"I thought you quit JAG?" I asked a little defensively.

"I did quit JAG, I can't be your lawyer," he responded looking toward Buxton.

"You already are sir," he started, "I told you things confidentially, you gave me legal advice."

"He did?" I asked Buxton, "You did?" this time more angrily at Harm.

"Well, maybe a little," Harm replied not looking at me.

"You're my man Pappy," Harm didn't seem quite as pleased as Buxton did.

"Well, 'Pappy' I'll be seeing you in court," I replied removing myself from the table of defendant and council.

EARLY NEXT DAY

I stood on deck watching the COD land that carried both Brumby and Bud. Bud was so engrossed with all the planes and the fascination of it all. The conference with opposing council was quite interesting Harm and Brumby couldn't get their answers straight if this case depended on it.

I kept noticing that Bud couldn't seem to get his head into the case. The actual trial was quite quick and Harm pulled another one out of his hat just like he always does. Although he didn't realize that with all the incidents I brought up one of them would be when he was very close to what I consider him being not careful, as he had promised.

"You promised you would be careful," I spoke quietly to him settling in the mess after getting Harriet in touch with Bud.

"I'm alive and unharmed," he responded, "if I'd been hurt I would have told you about it."

"You know sometimes you make me crazy," I sighed taking his hand under the table, "I'm going to miss seeing you everyday."

"We're supposed to be in port, in Norfolk in a month, so I'll stop by JAG, and spend a couple nights at home," he replied.

October 1999

1235 Local  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA 

Harm's POV

I stared up at the building that had been my workplace for four years before I went back to flying. The cherry red corvette that was usually three spots to the left of the front entrance was no longer there; it was replaced by a dark green SUV.

Walking through the bullpen a folder carrying my latest transfer orders in hand, I didn't notice the Gunnery Sergeant who had residence at the desk in front of Mac's office. "Excuse me, Commander, may I help you?"

"No thank you I was just going to see the Colonel," I replied starting to move around him.

"I'm sorry sir, respectfully I have to ask you to back up and call and schedule an appointment," he moved to block me.

"Very well," I turned to enter Tiner's office going straight to his desk, "Tiner I need to see the Admiral."

"Commander Rabb! This is quite a surprise," Tiner stood, "The Admiral is in a meeting with the SECNAV at the moment but the second he's free I'll find you."

"Thanks Tiner," I turned around hearing one of the most beautiful sounds ever. There in the middle of the bullpen stood Bud, Harriet, Little AJ, and my wife. Mac's laugh consuming all the space that surrounded her.

"Commander Rabb!" Bud was the first to notice me as I approached Mac from behind, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, the Patrick Henry is docked for the next four days and then I have a little less than a month of duty before I take a new position," I replied winking at Mac. We had agreed not to tell anyone of our marriage until we were in a position to do it together. "I'm going to be back at JAG within a couple of months."

"That's great, sir," Bud was his energetic self as usual, only this time I was paying attention to the way Mac seemed to turn a slight shade of red.

"Hey, don't tell me that's my godson," I smiled towards the five month old resting on Harriet's hip.

"Yes, sir, he's grown quite a bit since you last saw him," Harriet smiled down at her son.

"Can I?" I reached toward him. Harriet nodded handing the baby over to me, "Hey buddy, I know you probably don't know who I am, but let me just tell you, I feel like I've already missed way too much, and being your godfather I plan to make up for that."

I looked up to Mac making sure she got the message as well, I pulled the strings I had left to get me this position so I could be a husband and hopefully a father. AJ soon realized that I wasn't someone he knew and he started to whimper quietly reaching towards his Mom.

"I'll take him sir," Bud took the baby from my arms.

"Colonel, could I speak with you privately?" I asked motioning to her office.

"Of course, Commander," I closed the hatch and shut the blinds, reaching blindly for her pulling her to me for a rough kiss that spoke of what I had been missing the past month. "Next time you want to change your designator you mind telling me about it?"

"I'm sorry, it was a very last minute decision," I replied my arms not moving from around her waist, "I wasn't even going to come here today I was planning on just staying at your apartment until you got off work but then these orders came through."

"Well I guess we'll be heading to McMurphy's tonight then," she laughed, leaning back a little trusting me to support her.

"Maybe tomorrow, tonight I've got some private celebrating to do with my wife," I moved one hand from behind her to caress her cheek, "I love you."

A knock interrupted our next kiss, "In," Mac ordered once we had separated the required amount of distance.

"Commander Rabb, the Admiral is free now," Tiner leaned in the door, "Colonel."

"Tiner," she smiled winking as Tiner quickly escaped.

"Come on we need to tell him," I motioned for her to precede me through the doorway.

"He said to go right in, sir," Tiner motioned to the door.

After knocking and being told to enter, we entered, "Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, I hear you've got new orders that place you back in this office?" he asked motioning for us to sit.

"Yes sir, but that's not why I wanted to see you," I replied, taking Mac's hand.

"Sir, we just wanted to make you aware of the fact that the Commander and I got married in late July and just wanted to be sure that you were aware of everything that was going on in case it comes up," Mac told him keeping her marine face in tact.

"I'm aware Colonel, you submitted your paperwork but since you didn't tell me I assumed you wanted it to stay as quiet as possible. I've already spoken to the SECNAV and he agrees that having the Commander back is a good thing so for the time being we're okay with it, but if this becomes ammunition for reporters or someone decides to sue the Navy because their defense council was too busy checking out opposing council things will have to change," he warned.

"Yes sir, we understand," I smiled just a little, "Mac I'd like to speak to the Admiral alone for a minute."

"Okay, I'll see you back in my office?"

"I'll be there," I winked as she left, "sir I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay between us. I know I didn't leave under the best circumstances--"

"Commander it was always a pleasure for you to serve in this office and that hasn't changed yet, so please just do your job. Besides if you asked me I'd say it worked out for the best," he replied setting his glasses on to his desk and then bracing himself against it.

"Yes sir, oh and I'd like to invite you to McMurphy's tomorrow night at 2000 to celebrate my change in designator," I stood going to attention before turning and leaving.

Heading back to Mac's office I noticed the Australian Naval officer, standing in the doorway. "So Colonel I was hoping to interest you in dinner?"

"I'm sorry Commander, but I've got other plans for this evening," she replied.

"Oh come now, Colonel you can't possibly have better plans than spending an evening with me?"

"I could think of plenty," I supplied slipping past him into her office, "I believe she said no Brumby."

"Harm, what are you doing here?" he asked, "Last we saw you, you were in the process of getting rid of poor Lt. Buxton."

"Well, I'll be returning to JAG within the next couple of months, so I'd get used to seeing me," I replied grabbing the door to shut it, "Oh and please join me tomorrow night at McMurphy's for a celebration party."

"Since when is there a celebration party?" she asked when the hatch was firmly closed.

"Since I decided we had some good news to share, I just need to inform Harriet and then we can leave," I leaned forward over the desk to place a kiss on her nose and then turned to leave.

0324 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
NORTH OF UNION STATION 

Harm's POV

"Umm, thanks so much," Mac, practically purred, when I handed her a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Your welcome," I climbed in bed lying behind her letting her lean back against me, "is this a normal thing for you, now?"

"It has been for awhile now, I would wake up and just felt like ice cream, it usually puts me right to sleep. I didn't mean to stock your fridge," she replied meekly, buttoning a few buttons on my summer shirt.

"It's fine, technically it's your fridge too, we just need to find out where we are going to live and what we need to keep," I grinned ignoring the bite of ice cream she offered. "You've moved most of your stuff here haven't you?"

"Yes, it was comforting coming home to your stuff. And now I think we should start looking at a house, I just wanted for you to come back to your own space and get adjusted in your own time. I don't want you to feel like you have to be 'married' right away," she sighed taking a rather large bite of ice cream.

"I'm a 'married' man now. I want you to be in my life, in my face, that's your job now, you have to keep me straight, and I want to make that job as easy for you as possible," I took the bowl she was staring into.

"I just don't--"

"I get the point, but you have to understand, I don't want to miss out on anymore so that means I'm probably going to start getting on your nerves and it'll be unintentional," I cut her off.

"Alright," she sighed, "so you go back to Norfolk in two days, and I'm thinking we need to have some more of that newlywed time before tomorrow evening," she grinned pulling at the bottom of my boxer shorts.

1955 Local  
McMURPHY'S TAVERN  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA 

Mac's POV

"Colonel, pleasure to see you as always," the Admiral smiled saddling up the bar stool next to myself.

"Admiral, sir," I nodded in acknowledgement, "have you seen Commander Brumby?"

"Yes, I just saw him by the pool table challenging Rabb to a game," he motioned over his shoulder, trying not to draw too much attention to the other two men.

I could see Harm's jaw tighten as Brumby made some comment, deciding it would be easier to try and head off any argument they could possibly have, I decided to join them. "Hey, mate, you really think you can have a chance with her?"

"Mic, what lies are you currently telling the Commander?" I asked taking the pool cue from Harm, disarming him.

"No lies, just a little bit of truth to go with some good news apparently," he smiled racking the pool balls.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked smiling at Harm, "why are you listening to Brumby mumble about us?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to play a little pool I didn't think Brumby would make it such a big issue," he replied, grabbing his beer from the bar and going to join Bud and Harriet, leaving me standing next to Mic.

"He sure gets testy," Mic grinned, and I rolled my eyes and walked away, "what?"

"Nothing Mic, go find somebody else to bug," I grabbed my own drink and went to join Harm. He of course had pushed himself into a booth and was currently taking up the rest of it with his leg.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Free country," Harm replied sliding his leg down and sitting up, "what'd you do with Bugme?"

"Harm," I cautioned, I don't know what suddenly got into him, but it was really annoying, "I think you've had enough to drink."

"I'm not driving," he replied, "speaking of driving that's a nice new ride you've got Colonel, planning on telling me about that?"

"Harm," I tried to keep him from embarrassing us both, "I figured the 'vette was a little small and you've already got your SUV."

"Why couldn't you just drive that, I mean you already took over my apartment," I think I let him have too much to drink.

"I KNEW you weren't okay with that," I sighed, "I'll move everything back before you're back next month."

"I don't care that you did it," He practically yelled, "I just wanted you to tell me. I feel bad enough being in the middle of the ocean; the least you could do is keep me a little bit informed I mean how hard could it be to type up an e-mail. 'Hey Harm, miss you, love you; oh, by the way bought a new car, moved into your apartment, and we really need to talk.'"

"Okay I know you're upset but do you think you could keep it down, there are other people here," I sighed, noticing Bud and Harriet slipping away.

"Yeah, I'm sure Brumby is really enjoying listening to us argue," He sighed dropping his head back, "I'm sorry. I just feel like you've got everyone telling me I don't what I'm doing."

"You and I both know what you're doing, now are you going to announce this or am I?" I asked hugging myself.

"I'll let you announce that," he replied motioning for another beer.

"I think you've had enough, cough up the keys," he handed them over without a fight; paying the tab he had wracked up.

We both moved across the bar, where the JAG staff was talking, "Everyone I'd like to inform you of why you've been invited here. The Commander has asked me to announce that he will be returning to his position at JAG in about a month."

Everyone stared in silence for a while, "Well I think that's great," Harriet leaned forward giving me a hug followed by Bud.

"Now I've got to get him home, he leaves again in the morning." I announced taking Harm's arm to lead him out of the bar.

"Very well Colonel."

November 1999

1700 Local  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA 

Harm's POV

I had dropped my stuff off at our apartment, as it now was. Parking the Lexus next to the other Rabb SUV, I sighed leaning back and looking up at the tall building.

"Welcome home," I sighed to myself, before jumping down, I had changed into jeans and a black button down shirt before coming as well.

"Commander, good to see you sir," the MP at the door smiled as I grabbed a visitor's pass and signed in.

Walking towards the elevator I noticed that it was once again out of order and changed my direction to the stairs. I saw the green pumps coming down from the fifth floor landing as I reached the third. I smiled as she came into view she was carrying two boxes of files. It wasn't until we met at the fourth floor landing that she noticed me.

"Harm!" She sighed relinquishing the boxes, "I was planning to pick you up."

"I know, but I already went home and changed," I sighed, looking her over without the obstruction of boxes.

"I missed you," I sighed cupping her face, looking her over once again, "God you're beautiful."

She blushed ducking her head just a little, "only in your eyes."

"Where to?" I asked taking the boxes from her arms to follow her down the steps.

"Law library," she stepped in stride with me. I sat her boxes down and took a seat, "what're you doing?"

"I thought I would help you, if that's okay?" I asked thinking I might have overstepped my bounds.

"It's fine, want to grab the basics?" she asked motioning to the bookshelves, while pulling out a couple of files.

I pulled down a copy of the UCMJ and a few other books, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going—Commander Rabb!" Bud exclaimed realizing whom it was, "What do you need those for?"

"I don't," I sighed walking back towards Mac, "They're for the Colonel."

"Ah, my opposition," he smiled, "When do you start back?"

"I've got a week before I have to report for duty," I placed the books on the table, nodding to Bud as he left the library.

"What're you doing?" Mac asked sometime later, when my hand inched her skirt higher drawing small designs on the inside of her thigh.

"Nothing," I murmured burying my lips into her neck, finding the spot that always made her break out in goose bumps.

"H-Harm…we can't…oh, oh…do this…yes…here," she whispered breathlessly.

"How long do you have to be here?" I asked glancing at my watch.

"I'll get my stuff if you bring all of this?" she asked standing up, "I'll meet you at home in 20 minutes."

"Be careful," I gave her a light kiss collecting the files and books before leaving.

1830 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
NORTH OF UNION STATION 

Mac's POV

I sighed riding higher in the elevator, bouncing a little. It had been over a month and I was desperate. It's sad I know but when you finally get something as great as making love with Harmon Rabb, Jr. you can only go so long without it. I had barely made it in the apartment before I was up against the door, Harm's lips on mine.

I sighed as his lips moved lower on my jaw. His hands were obviously not working for him because he finally ripped my shirt down the front pulling the buttons completely off the shirt as he did so.

"Umm," I sighed some time later snuggled up to his side, his hand idly stroking my back, "I love you."

"I love you, too" I could hear the grin in his voice. "Okay," he yawned and then stretched, "You hungry?" I looked up at him with a 'what do you think?' look, "well what do you want?"

"No lectures," I warned, "but I really want a pizza, meat lovers."

"All right a large veggie/meat lovers; anything else?" he asked reaching for the phone.

"Not at the moment," I sighed, "but that's bound to change."

I glanced down at the last piece of pizza, which was technically Harm's, "eat it," he interrupted my thoughts, "go ahead I know you want it."

"You sure?" he nodded finishing off his and taking the box into the kitchen. Harm had gotten partially dressed to answer the door before bringing the pizza back to bed. "Thank you," I snuggled up to him again.

"You're welcome," he kissed my forehead. I smiled gently running a hand through his hair.

"I missed you," I heard myself whisper as Harm started to move his kisses lower.

0713 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
NORTH OF UNION STATION 

Harm's POV

"Harm I really have to go," she sighed pulling away, "Plan us a celebration for tonight."

"Aye, aye ma'am," I grinned pulling her into another kiss as she sank against me.

"You really have to stop doing that," she pulled away straitening her uniform.

"Sorry, so I'll see you when you get home?" I asked opening the door for her.

"Alright, I'll see you," she reached up for a small peck before leaving quickly.

I heard her enter the apartment and quickly deferred her to bedroom. Once she was changing I ran back to the kitchen to dish up the food and set the table. The candles were lit with a second to spare when she entered the dining room.

"What's all this?"

"Well this would be our dinner and I'm sorry there is no music I couldn't decide on anything I liked."

"Thank you," she took her seat and took a whiff of her meal, "What is this?"

"Well I figured you'd probably not been eating a whole lot of healthy food lately so I made a nice vegetable lasagna," I smiled softly taking my seat as well.

Dinner was eaten with a little small talk, "I have something for you," I handed her the small white gift bag. She gave me a warning look when she pulled out a jewelry box.

"Harm this is gorgeous," she gushed holding up the bracelet for closer inspection. It was a 24 karat gold chain made up of little charms that contained something significant engraved on them, for instance the one with a rose read: 'From the day we met, to the day we die.'

"I hope you like it I've actually been working on it for awhile now. Each time I discovered a charm I liked on the Internet I just e-mailed it to Frank and he'd set it up."

"We'll have to remember to thank him," Mac smiled holding it out to me to slip onto her wrist.

"And speaking of my family, I hope you aren't going to kill me. I never called Mom after Italy and she doesn't know were married—I was going to call her but every time I used the phone I called you and--"

"Harm!" she interrupted, "I've never heard you babble. And it's okay I'll just call and tell her and apologize for her son being forgetful."

"Problem is while I was cleaning today she showed up and asked to take me out to lunch tomorrow," I sighed waiting for her to start yelling.

"Then I'll meet you at the restaurant and we'll tell her together," she smiled reaching across the table, "I'm too happy to yell at you right now."

0715 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
NORTH OF UNION STATION 

Mac's POV

"I'm glad you didn't move out," Harm smiled leaning in the doorway. The only thing he wore was a towel around his waist.

"Me too, I would hate to miss this vision every morning." I grinned yanking at the towel although not hard enough to make it fall. "We need to do some shopping."

"We should probably do that tomorrow then, I would do it but I don't want to buy the wrong thing," he held me in his embrace, "you leaving soon?"

"As soon as I finish getting ready," I replied, "I made you some coffee."

"Thanks," he gave me a quick kiss before turning to the closet. "I love you Marine."

"Love you too," I walked into the kitchen grabbing my briefcase, cover and a muffin heading to the door. I opened the door to be greeted by a raised hand, I immediately recognized the woman in front of me as none other than my mother-in-law, "Mrs. Burnett."

"So you're Mac?" she extended her hand as I reached out with my own.

"Yes, um, please come in," I moved back for her to step in. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be great," she replied settling on the couch.

Harm entered the kitchen less than a minute later, "You aren't supposed to be drinking that, you're supposed to be on your way to work," he took the mug from me.

"It's for your mother," I whispered pointing to the couch.

"What's she doing here?" he asked, "Did she see you?"

"Well whom do you think let her in?" I asked.

"I'd say she's waiting for me, I'll take this to her," he started to leave, noticing my look, "it'll be okay."

I followed him closely settling in the armchair while Harm sat on the arm of the chair. "Mom, I thought I was meeting you for lunch?"

"We were, but I thought I would drop by and see if you might be interested in breakfast as well?" she sipped her coffee, "but I found a friend here."

"Mom you are probably going to hate me," Harm started, taking my hand, "but Mac and I are more than just friends."

"That's quite obvious," Trish motioned to our locked hands.

"She's my wife," Harm interrupted her.

"Harmon Rabb Jr., what in the world did you think you were doing I know we haven't kept in touch a whole lot more than you have but I at least thought you would tell us when you got married!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Burnett it's partially my fault, see I don't have family to share these things with so it never occurred to me to make Harm call you," I lamented standing to pace the small living room.

"Well I can't say I'm happy about this, but I've waited so long for Harm to get married…welcome to the family," she stood up pulling me up as well for a tight hug.

"Thank you," I whispered becoming overwhelmed, I am part of a family. Quickly wiping my eyes I sighed, "I hate to do this, but I've really go to get going."

"We'll pick you up for lunch," Trish pulled me into a hug again.

It was an hour later that I picked up the phone at my desk to call Harm, "Rabb."

"Hey, Admiral just gave me the rest of the week off with orders to have everything settled by the time we report for duty," I smiled into the receiver.

"We'll meet you at the apartment in 30 then," I could hear the grin in his voice.

"I'll be there, love you."

"Love you too."

0915 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
NORTH OF UNION STATION 

Harm's POV

"Mac," I called opening the door to the apartment to find her sound asleep on the couch still in uniform.

"Let her sleep Harm," Mom stood behind me holding a blanket; she nudged me out of the way covering her with it. "I'm glad you finally married her."

"Thanks Mom," I quieted when Mac stirred a little, "Hey," I squatted next to her head when her eyes blinked open.

"Hi," she smiled sleepily, "you made it on time."

"Yeah, why don't you go lie down in bed and go back to sleep?" I asked helping her up from the couch.

"Because if I do that I won't sleep tonight," she answered in matter of fact tone, "but I'm going to get out of this uniform."

"We'll be here," Mom smiled to her.

"I'll be right back," she gave me a small kiss, hurrying to the bedroom.

"I'm going to make us some lunch," Mom moved to the kitchen opening the fridge when she got there.

"It's okay if you want to take a nap," I stood in the doorway of the bedroom smiling at the Marine who was dressed only in her bra and underwear.

"No, then I really won't be able to sleep tonight," she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the closet throwing them on the bed, "what'd you do with your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen making us some lunch," I stepped forward releasing her hands of the jeans she was buttoning.

"Harm your Mom is in the next room," she warned pushing me away and grabbing her shirt to pull over her head, "I promise there will be time for this later."

"I'll hold you to that," I went back to the kitchen to help Mom finish lunch.

1240 Local  
RONALD REAGAN WASHINGTON NATIONAL AIRPORT  
WASHINGTON, D.C. 

Mac's POV

"Well meeting the mother-in-law wasn't all that bad, was it?" Harm asked as we walked back to the airport after getting his mom on the plane back to California.

"No, I like your mother Harm, besides she should be given a medal for having to put up with you," I winked when he opened the passenger side door to our Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"You're a laugh riot you know that?" he grinned sarcastically, "call Bud and Harriet offer them the night off. I feel like spending time with my godson."

"Okay, do you want me to tell them to take the whole night and we'll keep him at your place?" I asked taking my cell from the cup holder where I had left it.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged as I dialed the number.

"I can't believe you just called out of the blue to do this," Harriet gushed handing a squirming AJ to Harm and dropping the two bags she was carrying.

"Well I haven't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with him yet," Harm grinned kissing the chubby baby cheek. Bud had followed Harriet in and was setting up AJ's portable crib in the bedroom.

"We've noticed that he's started gumming on a lot of things which means he probably teething so you'll probably need to leave his bib on after he eats so that he doesn't drool all over everything," Harriet went on pulling a cloth from his diaper bag, "when you put him down lay this under his head so that drool doesn't get everywhere."

"Okay, anything else?" I asked

"If he gets to be too cranky you can give him his teething ring after it's been in the freezer for about 20 minutes, but don't let it get to frozen or his gums will bruise," Bud answered coming down from the bedroom, "We'll see you in the morning okay buddy?" Bud kissed his son's head before stepping back to the open door. Harriet also bid her son farewell before following Bud out of the apartment.

"How much stuff did Harriet pack for him?" Harm asked sitting on the floor with AJ. I recognized the diaper bag and pushed it out of the way assuming it carried his clothes and diapers.

"Toys," I laughed opening the second back, it was layered the top layer being toys followed by a blanket and finally on the bottom was food and other nonessential just in case things like rash ointment. I spread the blanket on the floor for AJ to play on and gave him a few toys before settling myself between Harm's legs and leaning back against him to watch our godson.

"Makes you want one doesn't it?" he whispered in my ear placing a large splayed hand on my stomach.

"We do have a deal," I replied watching AJ pick up a colorful toy and offer it to me with his small chubby arm, "thank you Mr. Roberts," I pulled him up to me and gave him a kiss before setting him back down.

"Deal's null and void," he replied, I turned to look at him, "what? The agreement was if neither of us was in a relationship and I hate to tell you this Colonel but we are both heavily involved."

"You think you're cute don't you?" I asked patting his leg. "AJ don't do that," I almost laughed watching him try to suck on the leg of the coffee table, "what do you say we get you something to eat and then a teething ring?"

Harm took both of his bags to the counter while I collected AJ and joined him at the counter, "Alright Mr. Roberts what'll it be? Carrots? Or peas?" Harm held up the two jars of baby food. AJ reached for the carrots and Harm laughed, "Carrots it is. Aunt Mac can you find us a bib and a spoon please?"

Harm held onto AJ while I searched the other bag coming up with both requested items and a teething ring which I took to the freezer, "Alright AJ don't let Uncle Harm play airplane with your food."

"I would never," Harm laughed setting AJ in my lap when I sat down and he sat across from us opening the carrots. "Although you got to go with what works."

0241 Local  
RABB RESIDENCE  
NORTH OF UNION STATION 

"Come on AJ please," Harm begged pacing the kitchen with the fussy six month old. AJ was cradled against his Godfather's bare chest but that apparently wasn't doing as much from him as it would for me.

"Harm why don't you run the ring under some warm water so it thaws while AJ and I continue you're little stroll?" I questioned handing him the ring that had managed to stay in the freezer since I had put it there earlier. AJ had been fine after he ate but it was apparently making him uncomfortable now.

"Sure you still want one?" Harm asked handing him off and going to the sink to turn on the hot water.

"More than ever," I grinned, as AJ seemed to quiet a little but was still restless and had taken to chewing his hand. "Hey buddy," I removed the fist using my own thoroughly cleaned finger to feel around the front of his mouth checking out his gums, "ah ha! Found the culprit, Mr. Roberts here has his first tooth."

Harm walked over handing me a much warmer and softer teething ring as he looked to where my finger was gently massaging the gum around AJ's new tooth. "Well look at that," Harm squinted in AJ's mouth, "hey how do you know all about this?"

"Well why you two were busy playing airplane for bed I did a little research and found that usually if you massage the gum it'll help on the little bit of discomfort it causes and hopefully it'll put the young Mr. Roberts here to sleep."

"We should definitely get one of our own," Harm smiled, motion to AJ who had fallen asleep and apparently I was becoming a human rocking chair. I hadn't even noticed it was I had managed to get myself to rock while standing with AJ.

"I'm holding you two that Mr. Rabb." I kissed him gently before walking back up to the bedroom to put AJ down. "Come on we need our beauty sleep."

"I love you," Harm whispered, kissing my forehead lightly. "And as soon as you're ready I want to try."

"Birth control's in the trash tomorrow morning," I replied snuggling up to him.


End file.
